


Rain

by of_dreamdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Sappy, sfbficcontest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_dreamdust/pseuds/of_dreamdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel believed that the most wonderful thing he’s ever heard was the sound of the rain tapping on his rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> "fucking hell you're a sap! I love it!" - [MouseBouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse)
> 
> You can always find me on [tumblr](http://onehandfulofdreamdust.tumblr.com)! :)

Castiel believed that the most wonderful thing he’s ever heard was the sound of the rain tapping on his rooftop.

He liked to stay in bed on those days, curled up in blankets with a dusty old book, and listen to the steady heartbeat of his home. He would watch the raindrops slowly sliding down his windows; or sometimes, he would sit on the windowpane and watch his little garden getting soaked, gentle petals bending under the biggest drops. He liked to listen to the slow creaking of the old roof drain pipes, and the wooden floor of the living room.

Castiel liked to move on these days, too. He liked to take the big blue umbrella from his small hallway, and pull the ugly old rubber boots on his legs, and walk straight through the puddles of water lying on the soft ground. He had a big canvas bag with small yellow bees drawn on both sides of it, in which a loaf of bread and morning newspapers fit almost perfectly.

And Castiel liked the small bakery, at the far end of his street, because it always had fresh bread and delicious chocolate muffins that smelled like cinnamon, and because people working there were always so nice to him, with honest smiles and polite questions.

The small red-haired girl named Charlie always wanted to know about his garden and whatever plants he had in it that season, and she always asked for advice about the flowers she was trying to grow herself.

And the tall, broad shouldered guy named Benny always left aside the old bagels for the small birds that were frequenting Castiel’s home. (It had been Benny’s idea in the first place. He must have heard him talking to Charlie about the little sparrows that kept coming to the bird feeder he had put on his porch.) And Benny’s wife Andrea was sometimes helping out, and she had the most pleasant of smiles and warm voice.

Castiel also liked Garth, even though he was sometimes a bit too much. Garth was loud and gestured wildly while he talked, but he always gave Castiel a small wave before he would even get to the counter.

Castiel knew every one of them, because the bakery was small, and only had enough business to keep them floating, so Benny never had the need to hire anyone else. That’s why Castiel was surprised when he walked into it, closing his umbrella and feeling a few drops from it sliding under his sleeve, and found a new face waiting for him behind the wooden counter.

“Hi,” the stranger said, smiling politely, and Castiel couldn’t look away. “How can I help you?” He was tall and broad – almost as broad as Benny – and his hair was the color of wheat.

“Hello,” Castiel said meekly and shook his umbrella, putting it aside so it wouldn’t wet the whole floor. “You’re new here,” he commented and winced, hoping he didn’t sound too harsh.

The stranger’s smile didn’t disappear, so he hoped. “Yeah, I just started today.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, coming closer to the counter. “I’ll just need one whole grain bread, thank you.” He swallowed. “And- and- Benny sometimes leaves me old bagels, but he didn’t do that in a while, would you, um. Would you mind asking him?”

The new baker sort of nodded his head while he was taking the bread. “Benny’s not here right now, but I can check if he left something in the back if you want?”

Castiel shook his head and pushed the money he prepared on the counter. “No, that’s fine. It’s not- It’s not that important.”

The baker smiled. “I’ll tell him you asked, then. Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Castiel said, watching the way baker’s fingers curled around the green dollars, the way the muscles of his forearm moved as he put the money in the cash register. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, too,” he said, and looked at Castiel again, smiling. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green Castiel ever saw, different than any shade among Castiel’s plants, different even than the shade with which he painted his garden shed that summer.

“Would you tell me your name?” he asked, and Castiel startled.

“Castiel,” he answered quickly. “Cas,” he corrected himself. “Everyone here calls me Cas.”

The baker nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell Benny that Cas asked for old bagels.”

“They’re for the birds,” Castiel said, because he couldn’t stop staring at him, because he wanted to hear his warm voice just once more.

The baker raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Castiel swallowed. “The birds in my garden.” He nodded, crumpling the handles of his canvas bag in his hands. “If- If Benny asks, I mean.” He felt his cheeks getting warm, and he knew he was blushing, so he quickly took a step back. “Thank you again.”

He grabbed his umbrella and reached for the door handle, when he heard the deep voice saying something to him.

“Dean.”

The baker was still smiling when Castiel glanced back at him. “My name is Dean.”

Castiel gave him a small smile of his own. “Thank you, Dean.” He liked the way the name felt on his tongue – warm and pleasant, like a secret he was trusted with.

Castiel pulled the door open and opened his umbrella.

***

Castiel believed that the most wonderful thing he’s ever heard was the sound of Dean’s heartbeat, slow and steady under Castiel’s palm.

He liked to curl up between the back of the couch and Dean’s side, and feel Dean’s strong arm wrapping around him.

Dean kissed the top of his head, his forehead, the knuckles of his left hand.

“Is Sam coming for dinner tomorrow?” Castiel asked, because wanted to hear vibrations of Dean’s answer in his chest.

“Mhmm,” Dean murmured, the sleepiness in his voice obvious, and Castiel smiled. “He’s finally bringing Jess, too.”

“They’re such a nice couple,” Castiel commented, flexing his fingers over Dean’s chest.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Sam is so whipped.”

“Don’t make fun of him, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “I have to. He didn’t leave me alone for days after I met you.”

“But you weren’t-,” Castiel half-shrugged. “You weren’t _whipped_. You were acting normal.”

Dean laughed. “You don’t have to protect my pride anymore, Cas. I landed on you, didn’t I?”

He kissed his forehead, and Castiel frowned. “What do you mean? I’m not protecting your... I’m just saying, you… You were keeping it together.”

Dean moved slightly to look at him. “Is that how you remember it?” When Castiel didn’t answer, he continued. “Wow, man, but I was a mess. I mean, the first time you came to the bakery… I just kept staring at you, I was sure you’d think I’m some kind of a creep.”

“But I was-,” Castiel started. “I was staring at _you_.”

“Maybe,” Dean said. “Not that I was able to notice. And every other time you came, I was running my mouth like crazy, don’t you remember? Charlie was making fun of me the whole time.”

Castiel shrugged. “I just thought you were chatty.”

“Oh man,” Dean said, his body shaking with laughter. “And when you asked me out?”

Castiel blushed. “I thought you were changing your mind.”

“Fuck, no,” Dean exclaimed. “I didn’t- I didn’t think you were interested at all. I was just, overwhelmed that you asked me.”

“It was a good date though.” Cas smiled. “You brought me old bagels for birds.”

“Yeah, I remember that,” Dean whispered. “I’m gonna bring some tomorrow, too.”

Castiel nodded. “I’ll drop by if the rain stops.”

Dean kissed his hair again. “You’ll drop by anyway.”

Castiel hummed and pulled himself closer. The rain was tapping on the rooftop of their house, the old roof drain pipes creaking.

The most wonderful thing he’s ever heard, Cas thought, was the sound of Dean laughing.


End file.
